Media monitoring meters are used in homes and other locations to determine exposure to media (e.g., audio media and/or video media) output by media output devices. Such media output devices include televisions, radios, computers, tablets, and/or any other device capable of outputting media. In some examples, an audio component of the media is encoded with a watermark (e.g., a code) that includes data related to the media. In such examples, when the meter receives the media, the meter extracts the watermark to identify the media. Additionally, the meter transmits the extracted watermark to an audience measurement entity to monitor media exposure. In some examples, the meter generates a signature or fingerprint of the media based on the characteristics of the audio component of the media. In such examples, the meter transmits the signature to the audience measurement entity. The audience measurement entity compares the generated signature to stored reference signatures in a database to identify a match, thereby identifying the media. The audience measurement entity monitors media exposure based on a match between the generated signature and a reference signature.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.